Hannah Amnesia
by French Shark
Summary: This story is basically how Hannah has an accident during concert rehersal and gets amnesia. She forgets everything and everyone's acts like Miley is someone else while Hannah recovers. STORY ADOPTED BY madeline2010!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Concert

Hannah: C'mon guys Tell me what we're doin'  
We're hangin' 'round When we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace

Sun is shinin'  
Just the way we like it Let's get out of this hallway Show the world our fa-a-a-ace

It's Friday But there's nowhere to go Anywhere is cool But we're not goin' ho-ome

We can do anything we wanna do It's all up to me and you

Turn this park Into a club The stars are lights And the moon Is a vibe from above This skateboard here's Our ride So pull on up Everyone is waiting for us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us

We got the party with us We got the party with us

Radio, let me be a DJ I'll turn you up Keep you moving Till we're on a ro-o-o-oll

Everyone is dancin' to their own beat We're letting go Everybody here's got a so-o-o-oul

It's Friday and there's nowhere to be We're kickin' it together It's so good to be free-ee We got each other And that's all we need The rest is up to you and me

Turn this park Into a club The stars Are lights And the moon Is a vibe from above This skateboard here's Our ride So pull on up Everyone is waiting for us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us

We got the party with us We got the party We got the party

Life is for dreamers And I'm a believer That nothing can stand In our way today Let's find a place to play

Turn this park Into a club The stars Are lights And the moon Is a vibe from above This skateboard here's Our ride So pull on up Everyone is waiting for us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us Anywhere we are Anywhere we go Everybody kno-ows We got the party with us

Anywhere we go-o-o-o-o

We got the party We got the party We got the party We got the party with us

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh O-O-Oh O-O-Oh We got the party with us

Hannah exits the stage.

Hannah: So, how'd you like it?!

Lola: SO cool!

Hannah: Thanks! C'mon, we gotta go work on our project.

Lola: Oh. Yeah. Man, why do we have to do a science project on the reproduction of cells? It's pointless! It's not like we're going to need to learn THAT info for anything in OUR lives except for on the test, which is only to make SURE we know it!

Hannah: Who knows?

Lola: APPARANTLY Mr. Corelli does.

Hannah: C'mon; Let's go.

The girls go home. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident

Chapter Two: The Accident

The next day at school, Miley and Lilly finish presenting their science project.

Lilly: ...and that's cell reproduction.

Miley: A La Stewart and Truscott!

Mr. Corelli: Very good, girls!

Bell rings as Miley and Lilly walk back to their seats. They grab theirt stuff and go to their lockers.

Lill: So, concert rehearsal tonight?

Miley: Yup. I'm gonna start a new song, too!

Lilly: Really? That's so cool! Which one?!

Miley: "Nobody's Perfect"! You wanna come over to my house so I can teach it to you?

Lilly: Sure!

Later, at the studio...

(Key: Black is what is being said/sung, Red is the choreographyi made up some of it)  
Hannah:  
...Everybody makes mistakes/ Shakes hip hard to side Everybody has those days/ Shakes hip hard to other side Everybody knows what/ Shakes hip hard to side What I'm talkin' 'bout/ Shimmies off to side Everybody gets that way/ Rolls hips one way Everybody makes mistakes/ Shakes hip hard to side Everybody has those days/ Shakes hip hard to other side Everybody knows what/ Shakes hip hard to side What I'm talkin' 'bout/ Shimmies off to other side Everybody gets that way/ Rolls hips other way (Yeah!)/ Pumps fist in the air

Sometimes I'm in a jam/ Folds arms in I gotta make a plan/Rolls arms up and points to her head It might be crazy/ Spins hands on wrists while still pointing to her head (cukoo sign)  
I do it anyway/ Rolls arms out to horizontal position from her head

No way to know for sure/ Rolls arms to lower diagonal positions (SW,SE)  
I figure out a cure/ Spins arms at elbows to point up (makes "W" with arms)  
I'm patchin'up the holes/ Spins hands at wrists to put her palms out But then it overflows/ Drops arms and then raises them above her head

If I'm not doin' too well/ Claps 2x to left; 1x to right Why be so hard on myself/ Makes "Why?" body language with arms; points to herself; steps back

Nobody's Perfect/ Walks forward; tosses head back and forth I gotta work it/ Steps to right with right foot; taps down to right with left foot; Steps to left with left foot; taps down to left with right foot Again and again/ Steps forward, back, forward with right foot 'Till I get it right/ Steps back with right foot; pauses; steps forward with left foot; pauses Nobody's Perfect/ Arms make squared-off "U" and then does "shoulder shake" thing 3x on last time she raises her left leg You're livin' you love life/ "Shoulder shake" thing again 3x and on last time she raises her right leg And if I mess it up sometimes/ Steps forward, back, forward with left leg then rolls it up and back; does same with right leg Nobody's Perfect/ Right leg slips forward into semi-split; stands staight and spins around 4x and pumps fist in air 4x

Slows down for sad effect  
Sometimes I work a scheme/ Put hans in front of eyes with fingers spread out and pulls them away from face But then it flips on-/ Does backflip, but hits head on landing Music continues for split second before stopping

Lola: Hannah!!

Lola runs out onto stage where Hannah lays, unconsious

Lola: Hannah?! Are you okay?! Hannah?!

Robby Ray and the crew all run up to her

Robby Ray: Darlin', wake up! Somebody call a doctor!

One of the crew members runs off the stage to the backstage 


	3. Chapter 3: Waking UpWho Am I?

Chapter 3: Waking Up/Who Am I?

A week later, Hannah lays in the hosptal room. Robby Ray and Lola are talkng off to the side. Hannah's still unconsious.

Robby Ray: So, how are things smoothing over at school?

Lola: Everyone still thinks Miley's at home with trept throat while Hannah's here at the hospital. No one made any connection yet.

Robby Ray: Got the homework?

Lola: Yup. I've got the notes and worksheets and books all in my bag.

Robby Ray: If you just wanna put it over there with every thing else.

Lola takes some stuff out of her bag and puts it with a stack of similar things over on a nearby table.

Hannah moves her head to face the other way and blins in the light.

Lola: Look! She's awake! Hannah! You're okay!

Robby Ray leaves the room to tell a nurse.

Hannah: What happened?

Lola: You mean, you don't remember?

Hannah: No. Wait. Who are you?

Lola: You don't remember me? Remember, it's me, Lola. Lola Luftnagle? We're best friends, remember?

Hannah: I can't remember anything.

Lola: Do you at least remember who you are?

Hannah looks around the room at all the cards with the notes to "Hannah Montana".

Hannah: I'm guessing my name's Hannah Montana?

Lola: This ain't good. 


	4. Chapter 4: Paparazzi

Chapter 4: Paparazzi

Lola: Don't you remember your name, "Hannah"?

Hannah: Well, isn't it Hannah? That's what you calling me.

Lola: Never mind. I'll explain later...maybe. Do you remember anything about Hannah Montana?

Hannah: Well, no, not really.

Lola: Maybe we should turn on the T.V. It might answer a few questions...

Hannah: Watch T.V.? Why?

Lola: You'll see.

Lola turns on the T.V. set

(A/U: A Word of Caution-MAJOR Cheesiness Ahead...)

Reporter: ...Word is that pop princess Hannah Montana has finally gained consiousness! After a week of worry from fans everywhere we can now say that she's awake. Now, we're going to go live on the scene to-

Lola: Oh boy. Here they come-the paparazzi.

Hannah: HUH?

A Camera Crew walks in the room, shoving Lola out the door.

Reporter: Hannah! How you doin'?!

Hannah: I'm fine. But, what's going on? Lola? Where'd Lola go?

Lola makes her way back to Hannah

Lola: Right here, Hannah. Hey! Guys! Give the girl some space! How would you feel if you just woke up after an accident like hers and couldn't remember anything and suddenly surrounded with cameras, huh?!

Hannah: Lola, please tell me what's going on! What accident?

Reporter: Hannah, don't you remember?

Hannah: I was just trying to tell Lola that I can't remember anything!

Robby Ray: 'Scuse me, guys, but do ya mind?! I don't remember sayin' you could come down here yet. You can come back later but right now, let the girl have some space! Now leave, if ya don't mind!

Reporter: Sorry, Mister Montana. Bye, Hannah! We'll be back later.

The camera crew leaves.

Hannah: Notw will someone please explain what's going on?!

Robby Ray: Well,...

Robby Ray explains her Hannah life, avoiding the whole Miley life stuff for later

Hannah: Wait, am I homeschooled?

Lola: No. We go to school at Seaview.

Hannah: Oh. Well, what have I missed?

Lola: Well, all of your stuff's over there on the table.

Hannah: So, wanna help me get started?

Lola: I guess. I mean, if you feel up to it.

Hannah: Well, better now than later.

The girls spend the next few hours on "Hannah"'s Homework.

Hannah: That it?

Lola: Yup.

Hannah: So, I guess you probably have to go home soon?

Lola: Oh, yeah. Bye, Hannah!

Hannah: See you at school tommorrow?

Lola: Umm...about that. See, actually you sort-of were homeschooled before this. That was actually your, um, homeschool work. But, you had sort-of decided to start going to public school the day of the accident. It's...hard to explain. And I don't go to Seaview, but my, uh...cousing does. Her name's Lilly Truscott. You'll go to school with her. She's like your other best friend, so you might remember her.

Hannah: Where is she now then?

Lola: She's...umm...over at her friend, uh, Miley's house. Miley has...uh...strept throat.

Hannah: Oh. Tell her to tell Miley that I hope she feels better soon. Strep throat's gotta be HORRIBLE.

Lola: Uh...sure. Bye!

Hannah: Bye! 


	5. Chapter 5: Seaview High

Chapter 5: Seaview High

The next day at school...

Mr. Corelli: Okay. Everybody sit down. Today we have a new student. We ask you to be absolutely calm since she's still recovering from a recent accident. Ladies and gentlmen, I present to you Miss Hannah Montana!

The principal walks in.

Principal: Here you go.

Hannah: Thanks.

Mr. Corelli: Thanks for bringing her here, Principal Nero(I don't know the dude's actual name). Hannah! Welcome!

Hannah: Hi! You Mr. Corelli?

Mr. Corelli: Yup. So, um, who would like to be Hannah's buddy for the day to help her?

Everyone raises their hands.

Hannah: Actuall, um, my friend Lola said that her cousin was here and that I should stick with her.

Mr. Corelli: Who's that?

Amber: That would be me. Lola told me about you, Hannah!

Hannah: You're Lilly Truscott?

Mr. Corelli: Nope. That's Amber. Nice try. Now, sit down.

Lilly: I'm Lilly Truscott.

Hannah: Lola told me how we were like best friends. But, I'm sorry I can't remember you that well. But I must admit, you do look familiar.

Lilly: Hannah, I'm so glad You're starting to remember

Hannah: So, where do I sit?

Mr. Corelli: Well, why don't you sit next to Ms. Truscott for now? Ms. Stewart is out right now and who knows when she'll be back.

Hannah and Lilly sit down in their seats.

Lilly: Oh yeah! Mr. Corelli! Speaking of Miley, I've got her homework. She's finally done.

Lilly pulls a stack of papers from her bag. Hannah recognizes the handwriting as her own. Hannah leans forward and whispers to Lilly.

Hannah: Did Lola give you that?

Lilly: Huh? Uh, why-what makes you say-think that?

Hannah: That's my homeschool work from last week! How do you have it? And why'd you say it was Miley's?!

Lilly: I'll explain later, ok? Not right now. If I did, it would ruin Ha-your career.

Hannah: Fine. Later.

Mr. Corelli: ...So, anyway, where were we?

Oliver: Actually, you haven't starteed yet.

Hannah leans forward and whispers to Lilly again.

Hannah: Who's that?

Lilly: Oliver; he's another friend of ours.

Hannah: Oh.

Hannah leans back and whispers to Oliver.

Hannah: Hey, Oliver.

Oliver: Hey, MilezzzzzzI mean "Hannah".

Lilly stares at Oliver with fury.

Hannah: What's wrong, Lilly?

Lilly stops staring at Oliver.

Lilly: Nothing.

Mr. Corelli: ...Hannah, Lilly, Oliver! You got something to say?

Lilly: Uh, no, Mr. Corelli. Hannah was just asking me to tellher who Oliver was. That's all.

Mr. Corelli: Ok. Well if you have any other questions as me. Okay, Hannah?

Hannah: Sorry, Mr. Corelli. Won't happen again.

Hannah, Lilly, and Oliver remain silent during the rest of the period. 


	6. Chapter 6: Miley Stewart

Chapter 6: Miley Stewart

After school, Lilly, Oliver, and Hannah walk home

Lilly: Well, I gotta go and check in with Miley and give her her school work. Bye! She starts to walk away

Hannah: Tell her that I hope she feels better soon!

Lilly stops

Lilly: Sure. Uh, I'll, uh, tell her.

Hannah: Bye!

Lilly walks off down the street and around the corner to her house.

Hannah: So, I have a question.

Oliver: What Mi-I mean, Hannah?

Hannah: Make that two questions. One: Why do you keep almost calling me Miley? And Two: Where do I live?

Oliver: Where do you live? Oh, right down here! Follow me!

Oliver starts to walk off in the opposite direction from where Lilly went

Hannah: But that doesn't answer my question. Why do up keep calling me Miley?

Oliver turns around and walks back up to Hannah.

Oliver: You just, uh, look like her is all.

Hannah: I look like her? How?

Oliver: Let's just say that you're like her twin, but she has curly, brown hair rather than straight, blonde hair.

Hannah and Oliver walk down to Miley's house, Oliver making sure that nobody noticed Hannah Montana going to Miley Stewart's house. 


	7. Chapter 7: DVD

Chapter 7: DVD

At Miley's house...

Ding, Dong!

Hannah answers the door.

Lola: Hey, Hannah!

Hannah: Hey, Lola!

Lola: So, can I come in?

Hannah: Sure!

Hannah steps aside and let's Lola in.

Lola: So, how was school?

Hannah: It was okay. It was funny at first, though, because this girl named Amber tried to say she was your cousin, Lilly.

Lola: I figured she or Ashley would do that.

Hannah: Anyway, what are you here for?

Lola: Are you sayin' I can only come here if I have a reason to?

Hannah: No! Of course not! But, do you have a reason?

Lola: I thought that maybe I could stay the night since it's your first night back and everything!

Hannah: Sure! Let's go to my room!

Hannah and Lola go upstairs to "Hannah's" room. All of the Miley pictures and things had been taken out and replaced with Hannah stuff.

Hannah: I've got to admit, I've got a-mazing taste!

Lola: Yeah. You sure do! Lola had helped redecorate it last night with Robby Ray and Jackson.

The next day  
At end of school, at Hannah's locker  
Lilly: So, what you gonna do today?  
Hannah: Well, I want to see if I can do the concert the day after tomorrow, so I'm going to try to relearn my songs. Doesn't my dad usually write them?  
Lilly: Yeah. How'd you know?  
Hannah: I vaguely remember him in our living room writing them and singing them to me.  
Lilly: That's so good! You're starting to remember! I'm so happy for you!  
Hannah: Thanks! I hope it all comes back soon.  
The girls go home.

At Miley's  
Hannah watches a DVD made for her with all of her songs on it. The lyrics scrolling across the bottom of the screen for her to memorize and sing along to. (Season 2 songs only for now, guys  
Hannah(on DVD:  
(Nobody's Perfect)

Everybody Makes Mistakes Everybody Has Those Days Oh, yeah  
Everybody Knows What What I'm Talkin' 'Bout Everybody Gets That Way That's right

Everybody Makes Mistakes Uh-huh  
Everybody Has Those Days Everybody Knows What What I'm Talkin' 'Bout Everybody Gets That Way Yeah

Sometimes I'm In A Jam I Gotta Make A Plan It Might Be Crazy I Do It Anyway No Way To Know For Sure I Figure Out A Cure I'm Patchin' Up The Holes But Then It Overflows

If I'm Not Doin' Too Well Why Be So Hard On Myself

Nobody's Perfect I Gotta Work It Again And Again 'Till I Get It Right

Nobody's Perfect You Live And You Learn It And If I Mess It Up Sometimes Hey  
Nobody's Perfect

Sometimes I Work A Scheme But Then It Flips On Me Uh  
Doesn't Turn Out How I Planned Get Stuck In Quicksand

No Problem Can't Be Solved Once I Get Involved I Try To Be Delicate Then Crash Right Into It Though My Intensions Are Good Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Sometimes Just Misunderstood

Nobody's Perfect Woo  
I Gotta Work It Work it  
Again And Again 'Till I Get It Right That's right

Nobody's Perfect Woo  
You Live And You Learn It And If I Mess It Up Sometimes

Nobody's Perfect I Gotta Work It C'mon  
I Know In Time I'll Find A Way Oh  
Nobody's Perfect

Sometimes I Fix Things Up And They Fall Apart Again Nobody's Perfect  
I Might Mess Things Up But I Always Get It Right In The End You know I do

Next time you feel like  
It's just one of those days  
When you just can't seem to win  
If things don't turn out the way you planned  
Figure something else out  
Don't stay down  
Try again

Yeah  
Everybody Makes Mistakes Everybody Has Those Days That's right  
Everybody Knows What What I'm Talkin' 'Bout Everybody Gets That Way Woo

Everybody Makes Mistakes Here we go  
Everybody Has Those Days Uh-huh  
Everybody Knows What What I'm Talkin' 'Bout Everybody Gets That Way

Nobody's Perfect I Gotta Work It Again And Again 'Till I Get It Right

Woo  
Nobody's Perfect You Live And You Learn It And If I Mess It Up Sometimes

Oh  
Nobody's Perfect I Gotta Work It I Know In Time I'll Find A Way Ow

Nobody's Perfect You Live And You Learn It 'Cause Everybody Makes Mistakes Oh  
Nobody's Perfect Nobody's Perfect No, no  
Nobody's Perfect

The Video Cuts To Another Concert

Hannah(on DVD:  
(Make Some Noise)

It's Easy To Feel Like You're All Alone To Feel Like Nobody Knows The Great That You Are The Good That's Inside You Is Tryin' So Hard To Break Through

Maybe It's You Time To Lift Off And Fly You Won't Know If You Never Try I Will Be There For You All Of The Way You'll Be Fine

Don't Let Anyone Tell You That You're Not Strong Enough Don't Give Up There's Nothing Wrong With Just Bein' Yourself That's More That Enough So Come On And Raise Your Voice Speak Your Mind And Make Some Noise And Sing Hey Hey, yeah

You Want To Be Known You Want To Be Heard And Know You Are Beautiful You Have So Much To Give Some Change You Wanna Live So Shout It Out And Let It Show Yo Have A Diamond Inside Of Your Heart A Light That Shines Bright As The Stars Don't Be Afraid To Be All That You Are You'll Be Fine

Don't Let Anyone Tell You That You're Not Strong Enough Don't Give Up There's Nothing Wrong With Just Bein' Yourself That's More Than Enough So Come On And Raise Your Voice Speak Your Mind And Make Some Noise And Sing Hey Hey Make Some Noise Hey Hey, Yeah

You Can't Just Sit Back And Watch The World Change That Is What You've Got To Say There's No One Else Who Can Stand In Your Place So Come On It's Never Too Late

Maybe It's Your Time To Lift Off And Fly You Won't Know If You Never Try

Don't Let Anyone Tell You That You're Not Strong Enough Don't Give Up There's Nothing Wrong With Just Bein' Yourself That's More Than Enough So Come On And Raise Your Voice Speak Your Mind And Make Some Noise And Sing Hey Hey Make Some Noise Hey Hey, Yeah Hey Hey Make Some Noise Speak Your Mind And Make Some Noise And Sing Hey, Yeah Hey, Yeah Hey, Yeah Make Some Noise Make Some Noise Hey, Yeah Hey, Yeah Hey, Yeah Make Some Noise Make Some Noise Make Some Noise Hey, Yeah Hey, Yeah Hey, Yeah Make Some Noise Make Some Noise Make Some Noise Hey, Yeah Hey, Yeah Hey, Yeah Make Some Noise Make Some Noise

Cuts To A Different Concert

Hannah(On DVD:  
(Old Blue Jeans)

You Walk Away From Me Tonight Not Knowing The Real Me 'Cause You Believe In All The Hype I Just Stepped Out Of A Magazine

Take Away The Glamour,  
The World That Is Show If You Get Everything You Know Take Away The Mirror, The Limo, The Lights 'Cause I Don't Wanna Dress Up Tonight

I'm Gonna Put On My Old Blue Jeans Gonna Walk Outta Here Into The Street Would You Put Up Resistance Would It Make A Difference Would You Know The Real Me Me In My Old Blue Jeans

You Think I'm Unapproachable That I Don't Feel Enough Should Read A Book Cover To Cover And Not Be So Quick To Judge

Take Away The Glamour The Make-up The Clothes If You Get Everything You Know Take Away The Ego The Trick Of The Light 'Cause I Don't Wanna Dress Up Tonight

I'm Gonna Put On My Old Blue Jeans Gonna Walk Outta Here Into The Street Would You Put Up Resistance Would It Make A Difference Would You Know The Real Me Me In My Old

I'm Gonna Put On My Old Blue Jeans Gonna Walk Outta Here Into The Street Would You Put Up Resistance Would It Make A Difference Would You Know The Real Me Me In My Old Blue Jeans

Peel Away  
Put Away  
Take Away...

I Wanna Show You What You Get  
I'm Gonna Put On My Old Blue Jeans Gonna Walk Outta Here Into The Street Would You Put Up Resistance Would It Make A Difference Would You Know The Real Me Me In My Old Blue Jeans ... 


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

**A/N:**

**So, I've been going through my fanfics, sorting through them to see what I want to keep going with, and which I don't.**

**Unfortunately, I've decided to not continue on with this story.**

**However, I am putting it up for adoption.**

**How does it work? Simple.**

**Write a review or send me a message or email me at Amydapinkpanther at yahoo saying you're interested.**

**What's the catch? Two conditions:**

**1) Although it will be primarily first come first serve, if I have more than one person interested than I'll be researching your previous work to see who I think is the best candidate to continue the story.**

**2) You have to be a FAN of the show. Well, at least up to the second-ish season. Same goes for Miley Cyrus herself. I personally have lost interest in her current work and actions, etc. But I will not say I don't still kinda like the first couple seasons of the show (although it's in a sort of nostalgic way, like how I still have my Lizzie McGuire videos...) But the point is, I don't want this becoming a way to bash Miley or the show.**

**And that's it! So please, feel free to apply.**

**The next time I update this story will be to either announce the new author, or to announce that I'm trashing the story (As in it is officially done and over with, I will change it to be marked as 'complete' and won't go back to it)**

**And thanks so much to those of you read, reviewed, and/or liked the story so far. You guys are great.**

**~Amy  
**


	9. STORY ADOPTED!

**A/N:**

**Miraculously, I've found an author to adopt BOTH "Hannah Amnesia" and "Cyrus, Montana, Stewart Mix-Up"!**

**Her name is madeline2010 and her profile link is **_net/u/1586125/_

**Thanks SO SO much for all of you who have enjoyed these stories when I was still the author, and I wish madeline2010 the BEST of luck as she takes over for me.**

**Again, thanks so much you guys for reading!**

**And please read and enjoy the adopted stories and please continue to peruse my other fanfictions as well.**

**~Amy  
**


End file.
